872
Count Petofi prepares to travel to the future. Synopsis : Collinwood, the turn of the century, and a night of suspense and triumph for Count Petofi. For now his mind, his will, his evil, live in Quentin's body. But one thing remains to be done. And in an abandoned mill near the great estate, he tries to find the way to the future. Charles Delaware Tate finds the way to the future through the I-Ching maze for Petofi, and he begins preparations to leave. Petofi instructs Beth to bury a suitcase containing essentials, including the portrait of Quentin, using a map he has given her. Beth is to follow afterwards. Barnabas tells Charity/Pansy a "secret" which is meant to prevent Petofi from obtaining the portrait. Petofi (in Quentin's body) performs the I-Ching trance successfully, and finds himself in 1969. Memorable quotes : Petofi (in Quentin's body): October 28th… 1969! I’ve made it. I’m here! 1969! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins / Andreas Petofi * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez Background information and notes Production * If you pay attention, you will notice that the drawing room set changes gradually from 1897 to the 1969 furniture. On various returns to a drawing room scene in 1897, some of the furniture has been replaced with 1969 furniture until all that's left to replace is lamps and the telephone for the climactic scene when Quentin/Petofi enters the 1969 drawing room. This was done because of the "live to tape" production, where there would be no time to completely change the set at the end. No doubt it was expected that viewers would not notice the gradual furniture changes over the course of the episode. Story * Mr. Coburn at the pharmacy is mentioned. * Count Petofi uses the I-Ching wands in the 49th hexagram (White, Black, Black, Black, White, Black) to travel in time to the October 28th, 1969. * Kitty, Count Petofi, and Gerald Soames played a game one night in England, causing Gerald to say strange things. [Addendum: This is not in this episode.] * DREAM SEQUENCE: Pansy dreams of a romantic encounter with Quentin; Count Petofi appears. [Addendum: This is not in this episode.] * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Charles: It was all so different; Beth: I wish this night were over; Barnabas: I must find her. This is not in this episode. * TIMELINE: Day 332 begins, and will end in 873. It's Quentin's birthday today. Bloopers and continuity errors * Quentin's portrait is clearly printed on paper and rolls up like a poster, despite having been painted on canvas. * When Beth asks Petofi/Quentin if he is taking Quentin's portrait to the future, he flubs his line, saying, "I don't want to start a new life with the threat of a new moon . . . and a full moon hanging over me each time." Of course, he was supposed to say only "full moon." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 872 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 872 - Tick Tock The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 872Category:Dark Shadows episodes